


The Unslaked Thirst

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Thanks to the vagaries of travel time, Huntara makes an ill considered suggestion, Catra breaks rule two, and Adora's just happy to be here.(Set duringHuntara)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Huntara (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Catra/Huntara (She-Ra)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 213





	The Unslaked Thirst

It was late afternoon shading towards evening when the outsiders came, three of them, all kids and from the entrance they made they had no business being in the waste. They looked to be such easy marks Huntara was almost tempted to leave them be, let some less competent low life give 'em enough of a scare that they'd run straight home, stick to the usual kids' stuff, you know, training drills and scrounging extra ration bars. Then of course Blondie had to give a speech and draw attention to herself, and the girls moved in for the kill.

Halfway through the rules spiel, she realised Blondie was staring at her, and not in the intimidated, oh, Huntara, you're so terrifying way the other two were. No, her eyes were sparkling, kind of impressive, given girl two was literally covered in glitter.

Between that look and that small scrap of conscience neither the Horde or the Waste had quite managed to snuff out, she found herself pushing the don't trust anyone angle harder than her usual can't say she didn't warn them amount, until finally "Look, kid, you don't have any guarantee that I'm not going to turn around in the middle of the desert and threaten to strand the three of you there unless a pretty thing like you makes it worth my while."

She leered to get the point across, and Boy and Glitter looked appropriately, sensibly, horrified and angry. Maybe there was hope for them yet. Blondie though, just coloured slightly and mumbled "I accept."

"What?" This was not how that was supposed to go.

Cheeks still pink, Blondie cleared her throat and drew herself up. "If those are your terms, I accept. Only does it have to be in the desert? That seems like it'd kind of chafe? Maybe here? Only not here here at the table. Unless maybe that's your thing?"

Huntara raised a hand to cut her off, intending to make it very clear it hadn't been an offer and that she wasn't going to bend Blondie over the table in front of all these sand suckers, but somehow what came out of her mouth was "There are rooms." Some of them even deserved the name.

As she steered Blondie towards her room, hands on shoulders that looked tiny under them, but _felt_ broad and firm with muscle, she desperately tried to figure out why she wasn't stopping this. Yeah, she'd said it because she'd been ticked that Blondie had interrupted her making time with Arietis, didn't help that Ari was watching all this from the bar with far too much amusement, she was going to make sure she didn't walk right for a week once she picked that back up, see how amused she was then, but that wasn't enough reason to keep going with it. It was because it was late, she decided, too late to get to the ambush point before it got too dark to travel safely, and who knew what Blondie would try while they were camping if she didn't fix this. Yeah, better to nip this in the bud now, give Blondie a good scare and straighten it all out, and let her be someone else's headache. If she played it right, neither of them would even lose a stitch of clothing.

She kicked the door closed behind her, glad she had one of the handful of rooms that actually had doors and walls of reclaimed scrap, kicking at a cut-up tarp tossed over a cable strung between ribs wouldn't have been anywhere near as impressive, and let Blondie take a good long look around, especially at the bed. All her furniture was by necessity large and sturdy enough to stand up to a lot of enthusiasm, but her bed was something else entirely. A lot of time, effort, and loot had gone into that bed and it'd been worth it multiple times over. Sure it probably would've been more intimidating if everything was still rumpled from last night, instead made just the way she liked it, furs and blankets folded across the bottom of the mattress, pillows plumped up, sheets as crisp and as clean as Ari's battered and many times repaired sonic scrubber could get them, but it wasn't like this whole situation had been on her radar this morning and she had the entire rest of the Waste to sleep rough in.

When she thought there'd been enough time for the full effect of the bed to sink in, she let one hand slip off Blondie's shoulder and down to cup her breast. Even through the thick layers of fabric, she could feel Blondie's nipple hardening as she teased it with slow circles of her thumb. Letting as much lecherous, uncaring asshole as she could soak into her voice, she bent down and murmured "I'm going to have some fun with you, girl" in her ear, punctuating it with a sharp pinch to that nipple.

Gasping, Blondie straightened and spun around in her arms. Already anticipating a break for the door, Huntara started taking a half-step back to let her pass. Unfortunately, since what Blondie actually did was fucking leap at her, clambering up like she thought she was a tree or something, she stumbled backwards, her shoulders hitting the door, Blondie's mouth on hers with that same aggression, licking and nipping at her lips. She automatically braced one hand against the door, used the other to support Blondie. That was a mistake, since it meant Blondie's hands were now free to start tugging at Huntara's chestwraps. It wasn't until teeth closed on her neck, biting down hard, that she had the presence of mind to pull Blondie off her, dangling her at arm's length. "Okay, okay, time out," she said, trying to catch her breath, ignore how the kid's lips were already swollen and shiny, the dark, hungry look in her eye. "Look, kid, you don't have to do this. I'll guide you kids wherever you want to go, safe and sound, without you fucking me." And she would, she was ready to scrub this one and just deal with the girls whining about waiting to ambush marks that never showed later, probably by ignoring them.

She didn't expect Blondie to growl, fucking growl, "But I want to," and try to press forward again, which, okay, by now, she probably should have, and she kept on dangling Blondie in midair while she figured out her next step.

"Well, okay, okay then. But first we're gonna try something I like to call foreplay."

  


* * *

  


Foreplay, as far as Adora could tell, mostly seemed to involve a lot of kissing.

Which wasn't a bad thing, exactly. She liked kissing. It'd been one of her favourite things back when she and Catra were figuring out just how many ways there were they could touch each other that felt good, made them want to touch and be touched even more than they already did. At least until Catra had decided she only liked Adora kissing her briefly, for a moment or two before moving on to something else, and it hadn't been worth arguing about, not when they only had a handful of snatched moments at any one time. She'd just tried to pack as much feeling into those quick, momentary kisses as possible.

So she liked how much kissing was involved. Liked sitting in Huntara's lap as they kissed, slow and deep, feeling how solid and warm she was, even through their clothing. Because that was the other thing foreplay involved, taking each other's clothes off as slowly as possible.

She didn't really mind that either. Even if she didn't like it as much as the kissing, and it made her fingers itch with aroused impatience, it was kind of worth it to see how Huntara's eyes had widened when she'd pulled her bra off, releasing her breasts from its confines. Sure they weren't anywhere near as impressive as Huntara's, but they'd been enough to stop in her tracks and get her talking about forgetting how bras worked.

No, what Adora didn't like about foreplay was the ever increasing certainty, one that only got worse every time Huntara gently took her hands and made her slow down, that she was actually terrible at sex. 

She didn't think Huntara would be mean about it, that she'd make cruel and mocking comments when she didn't measure up, but she wanted to impress her. Just as much as she wanted to impress every instructor and drill leader back in the Fright Zone. More even, because Huntara wasn't like them, when those two women had tried starting trouble earlier, she'd stepped in to stop it. She was tall, and strong, and she used that strength to protect, not to bully everyone smaller and weaker than her. She was everything Adora had ever actually wanted to be growing up, and Adora wanted her. It was a deep, pure, uncomplicated want, so strong that she didn't even care how selfish wanting something for herself was.

But she also wanted Huntara to want her back, which meant she had to be perfect, because being anything less was never good enough.

"Blondie?" Adora only realised she'd become lost in thought when Huntara started waving her fingers in front of her face. "Hey, Blondie, you okay?"

She nodded and smiled, and if it was a little forced, that wasn't Huntara's fault. "Yeah. You're really good at this." And she was, it was just her who was the problem. It always was.

Huntara didn't seem convinced. "You sure, kid? We can stop at any time."

"We can?" Relief flooded Adora, and she tackled Huntara back against the bed before she could get another word out. She'd honestly had enough of foreplay and wanted to get to the sex now. She'd just have to hope she wasn't so bad that Huntara had a terrible time.

Huntara apparently hadn't been expecting that, because she hit the mattress hard, but she didn't seem to mind either, laughing that she should've seen this coming and letting Adora pin her wrists, despite the fact she could just shrug her off. Which just made it better, the coiled strength under her, and the fact that at any moment she could just flip them over and be the one pinning her instead. It was one of the reasons she'd always liked wrestling with Catra like this, even if she'd never been able to explain it in a way that didn't make her mad, that she hadn't minded losing to Catra, not just because Catra made it fun, though she did, but it had also made winning against her better, made it matter.

Right now, though, she focused on kissing her way down Huntara's chest, fascinated by having the chance to actually watch someone else's skin pebble and harden as her mouth moved over her breast. She could feel the movement of Huntara's abdominal muscles under her as she sucked on her nipple, the tendons of her wrists tensing as her hands curled into fists, and she liked that she could do that to another person just by making them feel good, by doing stuff that made her feel good.

Then a door slammed somewhere and she startled, automatically trying to put distance between herself and Huntara. At least until Huntara's hands landed on her hips, broad, and warm, and reassuring. "Hey, hey, kid, it's okay," she said, voice soft, thumbs tracing over her hip-bones. "No one's gonna break rule two."

Heat rushed to Adora's cheeks and between her legs as she realised what Huntara meant by that, and in a moment of boldness, replied "I thought rule two was about _you_ eating."

Huntara burst into another peal of laughter. "You got a smart mouth there, Blondie. Get back to using it."

Grinning, Adora bent down to kiss her again.

  


* * *

  


The skiff had made good time from the Fright Zone, the guard at the tiller pushing the engine. Probably wanting to wash their hands of her before Hordak decided they were tainted by association. She didn't blame them, they were smarter than Scorpia at least. She deliberately didn't look back as she strode over the sand, soles burning at every step, give her enough time and even she'd wise up and leave her too.

The shadows were growing long when she slowed enough for Scorpia to catch up. She didn't really care about making camp, and not in the way she usually didn't care about things, but it'd beat having to deal with Scorpia tripping over things in the dark, and she could always just leave while she was sleeping. Of course, Scorpia catching up meant she had to deal with Scorpia talking, and acting like there was anything noble or worthy happening here instead of just this dull, distant haze of not caring punctuated occasionally by jagged, barbed spikes of unwelcome feeling that dragged against her insides. The distraction of the building, the massive bones it was built around golden in the last rays of the dying light, was a relief. Even if naturally that relief almost immediately ruined by the presence of people, and not just any people.

"Hey! It's Glimmer and Bow! Do you think Sea Hawk's here too?"

Figured. At least the not caring extended to damping down her usual urge to claw out Princess Sparklefist's eyes, besides they had empty chairs at their table and now that she wasn't walking she realised just how tired she was. A dozen provocative comments automatically drifted to the front of her mind as she flopped into the one across from them and got glares not quite in stereo but all she said was "Where's Adora?". Because that was her life now, chasing after Adora even when that hadn't been the plan. She started to point out it was useless to pretend Adora wasn't around here somewhere when she could smell her even through the stench of spilled drinks and unwashed bodies, but something about their reactions penetrated the thick fog of disinterest, Bow looked sick, Glimmer looked murderous, and neither of them were looking at her, so she leaned forward and repeated, slowly, so they could understand "Where's Adora?"

"Blondie?" A shadow fell over the table, the bartender dumping a pair of filled mugs in front of the brain trust and jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Negotiating passage with Huntara." 

The bartender's fucking giggle ringing in her ears, her attention snapped back to Glimmer and Bow, a deeply unpleasant picture starting to come together. "What did you let her do?" She had to force the words past a growl forming deep in her chest.

Glimmer turned that murder-glare on her and started repeating the question back to her, but she'd already decided whatever possible answer they could give was useless and with an offhand order for Scorpia to stay with them, sprang up and over the table, intent on Adora's scent.

Following it was easy. Had always been easy, Adora had never once won a single stealth exercise when they were placed on opposite teams, and it's not like she was even trying to cover it here. So soon enough she was standing in front of a closed door, that, spurred on by muffled but unmistakable noises, she barrelled on through, only to skid to a halt at the sight that greeted her.

Splayed out on a bed that took up fully half the room, Adora looked tiny and vulnerable under the bulk of the mountain of a woman pinning her down, one massive purple hand covering her mouth, the other buried between her legs, she couldn't see what it was doing, since the woman's face was also down between Adora's thighs, but from the way her naked body twisted and arched, she could guess.

That thick dull haze thinned and cleared to red, and suddenly Catra realised she cared. Catra cared a lot. Claws extended, teeth bared, snarl ripping from her throat, she launched herself at the woman. How dare she do that to Adora. She collided with a wall of solid flesh, dug her claws in for purchase, bit down. She tasted sweat, and musk, and for a single glorious moment the coppery tang of blood filled her mouth before she found herself dangling in midair, the front of her uniform bunched in one giant fist as the woman went on about some rule or the other.

Catra hissed, clawing at the woman's wrist, twisting and kicking, not caring that she was bigger than Octavia, than Grizzlor, than any of the others who thought that being big meant they could do or take whatever they wanted. There was nothing she could do to Catra that mattered so all Catra cared about was making her stop.

"Catra! Catra, stop!" Catra suddenly realised she'd been pulled in against the woman's chest, was pinned there by a forearm like an iron bar, Adora's hands on either side of her face. She didn't look like Catra thought she would, relieved or grateful or scared or ashamed, just concerned and maybe a little annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you. From her." It sounded small and stupid to her own ears when she said it, and she felt small and stupid, trapped in the woman's grasp, breasts pressing against her back, Adora's thumbs smoothing gently over her cheekbones. She didn't know whether she wanted try to twist around and tear the woman's throat out with her teeth, or turn her head to nuzzle Adora's fingers, rich with the thick, heady scent of sex, or just stop fighting the tears threatening to spill.

It didn't help in the least that Adora looked genuinely confused when she asked why Catra thought she needed to be rescued, or how she coloured when Catra mumbled something about Glimmer and Bow and it clicked, the flush spreading across her cheeks and down her chest, and Catra's heart slowly sunk down to where her boots would be if she wore them. Something must have shown on her face, because Adora sat back down on the bed with that look on her face, the one she hated, the one where she had to say something that she thought was going to hurt her feelings, and was trying to figure out how to word it so it wouldn't, and it always did.

Whatever Adora was going to say was lost in booming, bone-rattling laughter that had Catra's ears flattening. That pitying expression vanished in an instant, replaced with a glare directed up over her shoulder. Catra bit down on suddenly dry lips, Adora had no right to look so authoritative, not when she was naked and dishevelled, hair loose, skin covered with a faint sheen of sweat. Her claws reflexively extended as her banked fury flared up again, digging into her palms. 

"Sorry, Blondie." She didn't sound the least bit sorry, especially as now she was scratching behind Catra's ears, and it took everything she had not to purr or snap at her fingers. "Just didn't realise you had a brave protector looking out for your honour is all."

"What? No! I didn't!" Catra squirmed in her grip, refusing to look at Adora, holding the words up as a shield. "It wasn't because I like her!"

For once Adora didn't say anything, though Catra knew, knew she was smirking. Of course, Adora didn't need to say anything because "Aw, but I like you. Fierce little kitty."

Catra did go for her then, lunging forwards to clamp her teeth down on her hand. At least, that had been the plan, but the second her fingers were in her mouth, all she could taste was Adora, and she instinctively, involuntarily licked them instead.

Her ears pricked towards a soft, needy sound, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Adora watching her, eyes fixed on the fingers in her mouth, and she remembered the glimpse she'd gotten of Adora stretched obscenely, impossibly wide around them. They slowly slipped out of her mouth, replaced by a thumb brushing along her lower lip. She licked that too, nipped at the pad. Someone groaned, she wasn't sure who.

"So, Kitten, usually I just toss people who break rule two out on their rear." Huntara's voice was huskier, and Catra realised she'd shifted her grip on her. She was still held securely, but her feet were back on the floor and a hand was now palming her breast, not grabbing or groping or teasing, just resting there, heavy and warm. "But I think this is a good time to make an exception. What do you think, kids?"

It was completely unfair of her to ask that. You didn't just go around asking people what they wanted, let alone telling them if they did. If people knew things like that, the best you could expect was mockery, the worst didn't bear thinking about. Adora wasn't going to be any help whatsoever. Sure, it was pretty easy to guess what _she_ wanted, Catra could only remember a handful of times she'd seen her eyes this dark and hungry, intent and focused in a way that sent a shiver down her spine, her hands twisted in a white-knuckle grip on the sheets like it was the only thing keeping her from launching herself at them, the scent of arousal was so heavy and thick she surely couldn't be the only one able to smell it, but actually coming out and saying she wanted something? The world would probably end first.

Which meant it was Catra's decision, and Catra didn't know what she wanted.

She wanted too many different things. She wanted to knock Adora down and rub and grind against her until their scents were so mingled you couldn't tell them apart. She wanted to drag her from the room whether she wanted to come with her or not. She wanted to scratch Huntara's eyes out for ever touching Adora. She wanted to show her up and prove she was better at sex than she'd ever be. She wanted her to do something she could react to, squeeze her breast, toss her on the bed, didn't matter what. She wanted Adora above her, pressing down with hips and hands and mouth, and pliant and soft beneath her. She wanted Adora to use her dumb sword and turn into dumb She-Ra and pin her against dumb Huntara. She wanted to feel until she couldn't think, and she wanted to go back to not feeling at all. She couldn't choose, because every choice she'd made lately just blew up in her face. A frustrated, needy whine clawed its way out of her throat.

Apparently that was enough of an answer for Adora, she collided with Catra with enough force that Huntara rocked back, her mouth hot and hard and just as suddenly gone, Huntara holding her back with her free hand. Not far, just enough that Catra had some breathing room. She didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. 

"Blondie, we just talked about this," she said, with a sigh that Catra could feel. "You staying, Kitten?"

Catra still wasn't sure if she wanted to stay, but she didn't want to leave. Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"Okay then." She let go of Adora, smoothing her hand down her upper arm. The casual intimacy of the gesture set Catra's gut twisting and seething with jealousy.

Then Adora was kissing her again, sweet and gentle, and Catra couldn't decide if it was better or worse than the previous frantic, fierce hunger. She never knew how to react when Adora pressed her up against the nearest flat surface and kissed her with a tenderness that stole her breath. Whether to relax into it and risk the inevitable interruption that at best would leave her aching and unfulfilled, or to push and spur Adora on instead.

And that was when the thing Adora pushed her against was only a wall. Walls didn't bend down to nuzzle your ears and neck while their massive hands trailed over your breasts and belly in long, lingering touches, didn't unfasten your uniform or unbuckle your belt with practised fingers. If Adora noticed the absent Force Captain badge as she tugged her top down she didn't say anything, her mouth moving down her throat and chest, nipping and licking and sucking, to finally close over her nipple. She moaned as Adora bit down gently, and that was either the worst idea, or the best, because Huntara's hand engulfed her other breast, callused fingers pinching and playing while she squirmed helplessly between them. She couldn't even muster up the proper outrage and disdain for Huntara voicing her opinion of her "perfect little tits", not when Adora was huskily agreeing before dropping to her knees, teeth closing sharply on the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Between Huntara's hands on her breasts and Adora's mouth on her cunt, it was an embarrassingly short time before she was gasping and shuddering, her claws digging into rock-like thighs for balance as her hips jerked forward. She was vaguely aware of Adora's palms smoothing over her calves and lifting her feet as she stripped off her pants, the brush of fingers against the lazily twitching tip of her tail, but those paled in importance to the quick, pink dart of Adora's tongue as she licked her lips, shiny, swollen, and red. As she stood, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a gesture Catra had seen dozens, hundreds, of times before, though usually not like this. It broke the spell of indecision keeping her still, and she launched herself towards Adora, tackling her back onto the bed.

Adora went down easily, letting out a giggle that Catra told herself she hadn't missed. Giggles that turned to soft, eager gasps when she raked her fingers down Adora's belly and up her back, claws digging in harder than they might have otherwise, when she slid her knee between her legs, pressed her thigh up against that soft, wet heat. She could taste herself on Adora's mouth as they wrestled on the mattress, limbs tangled inelegantly, hips rocking and rubbing and grinding in a slick, sweaty slide. She could also taste something else, something muskier and earthier than either of them, that had her biting down hard on Adora's exposed throat, sucking until bruises appeared, Adora gripping her shoulders tightly enough to leave marks of her own, pulling on her hair.

Rolling over one final time, she pinned Adora's wrists to the bed, felt her pulse fluttering against her palms, the press of Adora's heel against her back as she left a trail of mouth shaped bruises down her front, her teeth marking but not breaking soft, pale skin. Adora twisted under her as she traced her tongue over the bright red marks, making muffled whimpers, and Catra didn't need to look up to know her lower lip would be caught between her teeth. 

When she'd finally worked her way down to the apex of Adora's thighs, she had to stop, overwhelmed by her scent. She was intoxicating, mouthwatering in a way ration bars never were, not even the grey ones. The bitemark on her thigh throbbed and she nuzzled the corresponding spot on Adora's, not caring that Adora was so slick with need that it left her cheeks matted and soaked, barely cared that she wasn't the sole reason Adora was so wet. Her hands drifted down to rest on Adora's thighs, fingers absently kneading, and Adora's freed hands immediately buried themselves in her hair, though instead of urging her on, she was just stroking her ears.

Not that Catra needed any urging right now.

It was too easy to lose herself in this. Her world narrowing down to the scent of Adora in her nose, the taste and feel of her on her tongue, the tense and flex of muscles under her hands, the tug against her scalp, the sounds that were muffled by more than just Adora biting them back. She even managed to forget that they weren't the only people in the room.

At least until Huntara's hand landed between her shoulder blades.

She froze, claws reflexively digging hard enough into soft flesh that Adora's choked off cries turned pained. Here came the other shoe falling. She tensed as she waited to be hauled off Adora, tossed aside.

Instead, with a delicacy Catra hadn't thought she was capable of, Huntara's hand ran lightly down her back. Not that Catra relaxed any, not when that hand had reached the base of her tail, now tucked tightly between her legs. But Huntara just reversed direction, fingers working through the line of thick fur that ran along her spine. "Pretty."

"What?" Catra's indignant response, which was certainly not a yowl, was undercut by Huntara's questing fingers finding that one spot near the scruff of her neck that sent her limbs slack and unresponsive, then even further by the fact Adora was stroking her ears again, coaxing reluctant purrs from her.

Huntara just laughed and kept on smoothing her hand up and down Catra's back. "I said you're pretty, kid. A pretty, little kitty." Catra couldn't believe that Adora actually wanted this asshole, and she would've said as much if she didn't currently have her face pressed against Adora's thigh, tense muscles gradually loosening under the slow, steady rhythm, her back involuntarily arching up to meet Huntara's hand, her tail uncurling. "I bet you scrub up real nice, Kitten, when you take the time to brush out your fur, show off all these patterns."

Okay, that was enough, Catra was all set to protest that barely a half-dozen dark marks scattered along each arm was not a pattern, but then Adora just had to open her mouth and not only agree, but also add "She has spots on her belly too." Catra could only stare at her, she was looking back with that dumb expression she got that, the one was too smug to be a smile, too soft for a smirk.

She was still trying to come up with an appropriate response to this rank betrayal, especially since they weren't spots, her fur just changed colour unevenly was all, when, so quickly and smoothly she didn't even have a chance to react, she found herself flipped over and dropped on Adora's front. Piling betrayal upon betrayal, Adora didn't let her roll off, but caught her in a grapple hold, calves hooked around her legs, arms pinned, belly exposed. Nothing she couldn't have just wriggled free from if she wanted, but Adora didn't have to make it easier for Huntara to trail her fingers, then her mouth, over the mottled patches of pale and darker fur, didn't have to let her pat her leg companionably before her hands slipped down between Catra's thighs, spreading them open.

It was different, Huntara's mouth on her cunt, and not just because she could feel the faint, unfamiliar pressure of tusks where Adora was only soft lips. There was none of Adora's brash, unbridled enthusiasm, or her soft, terrifying tenderness, or even the giggling, fumbling exploration they'd shared figuring all this out. Instead, there was a steadiness to the way she touched her, the confident movements of her tongue, the light, teasing press of broad, blunt fingers, the methodical way she was taking her apart. She wasn't indifferent, not with the way she'd chuckle when Catra reacted, the rumbling going straight to her clit, and repeat whatever it was she'd just done, but Catra couldn't shake the feeling she was being tested, that Huntara was just waiting for her to do the wrong thing, and she'd never admit how absurdly grateful she was for Adora's warmth at her back, their fingers intertwining, her mouth moving along Catra's neck.

"She's really good at this," Adora mumbled against her neck, low enough it was clearly meant for her ears alone, though Catra thought it was a clearly redundant statement. From this angle she could see where great handfuls of hair had been yanked loose from Huntara's ponytail, and, well, she'd never made a habit of muffling herself. It still stung, though, the comparison. "Nearly as good as you."

Oh. Well, that was, okay, then. The next thing out of Adora's mouth was a welcome, if confusing, distraction. "We could take her."

"What are you talking about?" It came out as a hiss, as much because Huntara was slowly curling her fingers into her as to keep quiet.

"We could. She's big and strong," and it would be great if Adora stopped listing off things she liked about her. "But her balance is off, you're quick, and we're a..."

She trailed off as if she'd just remembered the point she was going to make wasn't true any more, and without really thinking about it, Catra finished for her "We're a team."

Then it was too late to take it back, because Adora smiled against her neck, squeezed her hand, started rattling off a series of tactics despite the fact Catra really wasn't in a position to take in anything more specific than Adora high, her low, beat Huntara at sex, even if Adora didn't phrase it quite like that. It did the job if distracting Huntara though. She pulled back, hands resting on Catra's thighs, broad and warm, looking at them with an expression that wasn't quite exasperation.

"Am I boring you two?" She sounded amused, and something scarily close to fond, but rather than let herself think about that, Catra launched herself at Huntara, Adora close behind, whooping like they were kids.

Adora was annoyingly right about the balance thing, Huntara hit the mattress almost as easily as Adora had earlier, and Catra was pretty sure she hadn't even been trying to stay up then. Keeping her down was the challenge. Huntara let out another of those rumbling, full-bodied laughs before trying to throw them off, and even though Catra could tell she was holding back in that trying but not way, it still wasn't easy.

She was so big, was the problem, possibly even bigger than when Adora used that stupid sword to change, and she didn't have the advantage of knowing how she'd move, so she found herself with her arms wrapped around a leg that had, simply had, to be the same size around as her torso, using her full weight to pin it down. Then she saw it, a few centimetres in front of her nose, dark purple against lilac skin and faint, silvery scars, a ring of bruises, a perfect match, down to the positioning, for the one on her own thigh. With a surge of determination, she lunged forward, pressing her face against the mass of white curls between Huntara's legs, mouth seeking her cunt.

When she found it, tongue lapping at that musky, earthy, sour-sweetness that was like and completely different from Adora's, Huntara didn't so much still as relax, legs falling open as she stopped struggling against them, and Catra felt a thrill of triumph as she wriggled into a better position. She tried to mimic Huntara's studied, measured approach, prove she was better at that too, but she was already so slick and wet that her teasing fingers instead slipped into her, sinking knuckle-deep.

Not that Huntara seemed to mind. A massive hand came down to rest on her head, fingers ruffling her hair. Catra couldn't keep herself from purring again, but found she didn't mind so much this time, not when it made Huntara twitch and jerk, hips lifting to press more firmly against her mouth. She put her free hand on her hip, pushing down, and felt another of those triumphant thrills when she lowered them again, even if she wasn't really holding her down.

She fell into a rhythm quickly, if not as effortlessly as with Adora, Huntara's cunt clenching around Catra's fingers, plunging in and out of her with a wet, slick slide that only got wetter and slicker as she licked and nuzzled at her clit. Her hand bunched in her hair, not yanking, at least, not enough to be unpleasant, and the rock-like muscles of her thighs quivered and shook when Catra responded by dragging her teeth along the bruises Adora had already left. Her ears swiveled forwards at a familiar, muffled gasp, and she glanced up, mouth going dry.

She'd known Adora was going high, but she figured that just meant she was going to sit on Huntara's chest and kiss her, an image that sent twin spikes of jealousy and arousal twisting through her gut. Instead, she stared wide-eyed at Adora's back, watching the play of muscles under skin marked with livid red scratches and dark finger-shaped bruises as Adora rolled and ground her hips. She couldn't really see her hands or face from this position, but she just knew that one of them would be clamped, white-knuckled, over her mouth, and the other was probably buried in Huntara's hair with an equally tight grip. Transfixed, she matched the motions of her mouth to those of Adora's hips, Huntara's fist tightening against her scalp as she shuddered and bucked against Catra's mouth. She kept on going as Huntara's legs went slack, as much because Adora was still going as any other reason, until eventually Huntara gently shoved her head away, only for her hand to reach further down to tug on her arm, urging her up. Though Catra was already moving.

She sidled up behind Adora, pressing up against her back, Huntara's hand resting on the curve of her hip. Adora twisted to face her and she was right about her hand, only now she'd progressed to biting her knuckles, teeth sunk in deeply enough Catra was surprised she hadn't broken skin. She reached around to pull Adora's hand away, covering her mouth with her palm instead. Adora smiled against the sensitive skin of her palm, kissed it, and then, because she was apparently twelve, licked it, before twisting around still further to try and catch her mouth. 

Catra was happy to let herself be caught, fingers tracing over Adora's skin, her breasts heavy in her hands, nipples hard against her palm. The sounds that spilled from her lips, the ones that she tried to muffle against Catra's mouth, grew less and less coherent and more and more frantic as Catra smoothed her hand down her belly, down to where she was fucking herself against Huntara's mouth.

It was awkward at first, matching and working with the movement of Huntara's tongue by touch alone, but it was easy to tell when they clicked, because Adora fell apart almost instantly. The smooth, easy motion of her hips stuttered into something almost animalistic, and the noises Catra was doing a deliberately sloppy job of smothering grew loud enough that Huntara must have been able to hear them even with Adora's thighs pressing against her ears.

Adora eventually sagged back against her, loose and limp, chest heaving, still trying to plant shaky, clumsy kisses on her, though most of them missed her mouth. She nuzzled Adora's temple, running her fingers through her tousled, sweat damp hair, tucking it behind her ears and absently trying to comb it back in some kind of order. It was looking pretty normal, just without that dumb bump, when she became aware of the fingers drumming against her hip. 

Oh, right.

They didn't so much climb off as slide off, Adora flopping down in a graceless, boneless heap as Huntara sat up, shimmying back until she was leaning against the headboard. Catra kept stroking Adora's hair, trying to figure out what happened next when you didn't have to readjust your clothes and get where you were supposed to be before someone noticed you were late and started asking questions. Huntara seemed more interested in finding just the right place to sit than kicking them out, and Adora didn't seem inclined to move at all, so were they just going to sit here? They weren't going to talk about their feelings, were they? It was practically a relief when, apparently satisfied with her seating arrangements, Huntara simply reached over and pulled her into her lap.

Straddling her like this, Huntara seemed impossibly both smaller and larger. Each hand resting on her hips felt like they spanned from her navel to her spine, and while she'd never exactly been jealous of the difference between her and Adora's respective busts, just noticed it, a lot, Huntara's was at least that difference again, maybe more. But at the same time, Catra found that she...fit, more or less. Sure, she had to spread her legs a little more than usual, but not enough to be uncomfortable, and while Huntara had to dip her head when she kissed her, slow and filthy, her mouth tasting of Catra and Adora both, the scent of all three of them mingling in the air, it wasn't like she was bent in half or anything.

Luckily, Catra didn't have to think about this very long, since soon enough Huntara broke the kiss, regarding her with that same not exactly exasperated expression from when she and Adora had been plotting against her. "You keep breaking rule two, Kitten." And the only thing that kept Catra from protesting that she didn't even know what that dumb rule was was that no one apart from Adora had ever sounded like that about her breaking rules. "Think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Someone like Huntara saying something like that had never gone well for her, not once, but for some reason she didn't react like she normally would've, which was good, because even if Huntara didn't seem mad about being bitten earlier, something she wasn't going to apologise for, because she wasn't sorry she'd done it, she didn't think she'd appreciate two handfuls of claws sticking right into her breasts. Instead she found herself shivering in anticipation as Huntara's hand slid down her belly and between her thighs.

She realised now just how much Huntara had been holding back earlier. She wasn't rough,or careless, or anything like that, but there was absolutely nothing teasing, testing, or tentative about the press of fingers into her cunt, the thumb circling her clit, or the low rumble of Huntara's voice in her ear as she fucked her.

"Real shame I don't have any toys handy, kid," she said, fingers gliding into and out of her cunt, stretching her open. "You'd look so nice riding my cock, pretty little tits bouncing away, just begging to be sucked." She did bend in half then, to do exactly that, tongue working her nipple with the same pace and motion as the thumb between her legs. Her claws dug into Huntara's skin, though at least she'd had enough presence of mind to move her hands to her shoulders earlier.

Just when it was almost too much, Huntara pulled back, smirking at her and kissing along her jaw until her mouth was at her ear again. "Maybe you'd like Blondie to be wearing the cock, pounding you into the mattress." That mental image had Catra squirming on the fingers impaling her cunt, which she suspected was exactly want Huntara wanted, especially when the next thing out of her mouth was "Or we could take her together. I think she'd like that, with how she took my fingers like a cham-"

She broke off, staring over her shoulder. Catra tried to twist around to see, but her current position meant she didn't have much luck until Huntara picked her up and turned her around, arranging her legs in her lap before slipping her hand back between them, heel of her palm grinding against Catra's clit. Not that she was entirely sure whose benefit this was for, now that she could see what had caught Huntara's attention. Adora propped up on one elbow watching them, other hand jammed between her thighs. Hypnotised by the determined motion of her fingers, Catra barely realised Huntara had started talking again.

"Kid's fucking insatiable," she told her shoulder, sounding tired, almost, and despite herself, Catra started laughing, the sound choppy and breathy since Huntara kept on curling her fingers inside her. That was Adora for you, always having to be the best at everything, didn't matter what. Then of course Adora had to get that stupid, soft grin, the one she always said was because _she_ was happy, which was the dumbest thing in the world, and that just set another round of laughter off. 

She was still laughing as she came, back arching, cunt clenching around Huntara's fingers. 

Slowly, she came back to herself, Huntara murmuring praise in her ear, the hand not coaxing aftershocks from her rubbing circles through her belly fluff. When it finally became too much and she batted at Huntara's hand, she switched to stroking her thigh instead. "Any ideas how to get Blondie to take a nap, kid?"


End file.
